To tie you up
by Aerilaya
Summary: With how many knots are we tied?


A/N: Another prompt-inspired one-shot. I promise I will work on the chapter story, I promise. Also, names of family members are made up. I had huge problem finding appropriate name for Kuroko's father.

**To tie you up**

_-All you need is love-_

It should have been easy.

It should have been very, very easy. They would go to the mall, pick out some clothes, Kagami would try them on for size, they would pay and leave. As simple as that.  
But nothing, _**nothing**_in life of Kuroko Tetsuya is simple when his boyfriend is in question. First it was a basketball, then it was a dog, then it was their friends and to-be friends, then it was dating and now, it was finding proper clothes.

"_**IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY-!"**_

Kuroko sighed as he folded pants over his hands. He was standing in front of the changing room, listening to Kagami having, from the looks of it, a very fierce battle with clothes. For some reason, anything his boyfriend tried on had a flaw. Too tight, too big, stained, ripped, the pattern, the color- for the last two hours that Kagami tried the clothes on, he only managed to find proper belt.

"Kagami-kun, do you need help?" Kuroko asked for the third time. He was sure that he will be greeted with another denial and angry sputtering of '_I can handle this_!'.

However, the curtains were shoved out of the way and Kagami stepped out, hoping that this suit is the last one for today.  
And his hopes were fulfilled when he saw a small smile on Kuroko's face. But followed with a small twitch. Kagami immediately knew something was wrong.

"What? What is it now? I swear to god Kuroko, if you make me try on another one-!"  
Kuroko shook his head: "It's not that. Your tie is messed up."

Kagami blinked and looked down. From his angle it looked just fine.

"It's a snake, don't touch it."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and left clothes he was holding on the nearby chair. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just a tie. I'll fix it for you." He stepped up to him and undid it so he can fasten it again. Correctly. His dumbass boyfriend managed to make three knots instead of one.

Kagami tapped his foot impatiently, his face still maintaining slightly red color. It was somewhat embarrassing to let Kuroko do this for him, but karma seemed to dislike him today. He should have listened to Midorima and bring baseball bat with him.

"There. All done." Kuroko pulled away from Kagami and gave him another look. Kagami looked amazing. The pants were not classically sewn and they weren't wide on him. The jacket fitted his upper form perfectly, and, for the first time, sleeves weren't short. The tie was red and it stood out from dark suit and pastel button up shirt.

"Well? Is this good enough?" Of course Kagami had to ruin Kuroko's daydreaming. He stepped forward yet again and looked up at him, getting a quizzical look from the redhead.  
"You look really handsome," Kuroko said with a smile, and while the comment brought that embarrassing shade of red to his face, Kagami stayed composed and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend. After all this time with him, Kagami finally got used to the blunt compliments from Kuroko.

"Personally I think I look like a penguin, but I'll trust you."  
Kuroko laughed and tugged Kagami on the tie, wanting a kiss like a needy boyfriend he is. And Kagami was more than happy to comply.

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm going to burn this thing."

Kuroko pulled on his jacket without a comment. The problem he solved today with the tie had appeared again, of course. Only this time they are in actual hurry and need to leave in the next ten minutes. Kagami was pacing around the apartment, fiddling with the said accessory, tugging on the knot from time to time.

Kuroko was sure that this time it wasn't problem in the clothes. No, it was problem with the fact that their families will meet up in a restaurant for a "chit-chat" and to "get to know each other better" as they said. And Kuroko had to admit he was nervous as hell as well. His grandmother being the main reason for his uneasiness. His parents are calm and understanding people, much like Kuroko. Grandma, however, is very loud, chatty creature that needs to comment on every single thing she sees and finds interesting.

Kagami stopped his pacing.

"Can't we skip this?"

"No."

Kagami resumed his pacing.  
Around sofa, coffee table, several times past Kuroko. Once he stopped to stare at him and when Kuroko caught his gaze he resumed his walking.

"Why can't we?"

"Because we arranged this two weeks ago. It would be rude."

"Kuroko-..." Kagami drawled out, pathetically almost, as he leaned his chin atop of smaller boy's head. The scent of Kagami's cologne made him calm down and and close his eyes. It reminded him of their first date, and the ride they took on small boat, and the kiss that followed. It was interesting how he didn't change the type of his cologne- maybe Kagami realized that Kuroko liked it.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko mumbled as he turned around to face him. He tugged at the tie the same way he did today to make his boyfriend lean over, which in return got redhead's lips twitch in amusement. He never refused kisses, and he really needed this one. It was as if Kuroko was reading his mind. To prove him that everything is alright, that they are alright, and that nothing will pull them apart. They are too much tied up to be ever separated. And firm, hot kisses like this is the only thing that Kagami will ever need to go through the day.

=0=0=0=0=

Silence around the table.

Nervous glances between the occupants of the said table.

Kagami Taichi cleared his throat for the third time. Kagami Mika fixed the napkin next to her plate. Again. Kuroko Tayuya had hands clasped on her lap and blue eyes darting from one person to the other. Kuroko Eiji is staring at his mother through the smoke of his cigarette.

Any minute now.

"So, what exactly did you two do before you came here?" Kuroko Rie wanted to know after carefully assessing the disheveled looks of her grandson and his boyfriend.

And while Eiji-san was reprimanding his mother for asking such inappropriate thing, and Tayuya-san was hiding her face behind her hand, Kuroko Tetsuya and his boyfriend of one year desperately wanted to flee the scene of crime.

End.


End file.
